


В поле не воин

by Tomash_Beran



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomash_Beran/pseuds/Tomash_Beran
Kudos: 1





	В поле не воин

«Вот же скотина, – думал Дерек, пытаясь подняться на ноги и отплевываясь от песка, – а еще друг, называется».  
Что, блин, непонятного? Тренировочный спарринг, чего б не поразмяться перед обедом, и, ясное дело, Майкл его всегда уделывал, но Дерек же ему обоими глазами подмигивал – ау, дружище, подыграй, пусть Молли увидит, какой я крутой, что тебе, козлина такая, жалко что ли? И ладно бы еще у Майкла был свой интерес – не по-дружески, но хоть понятно, – но Майкл не играет в этой лиге, и вроде как у них там с Шоном все тип-топ – так какого ж хрена?  
На шум с гиканьем сбежалось полвзвода – ясное дело, чего б не поглазеть, как Дерека возят мордой по спортплощадке. И ведь даже ставки делать не будут: кто на него поставит?  
– Бля, – сказал Майкл вполголоса, ослабляя захват. – Прости, мужик, перестарался.  
– Слезь с меня, – прошипел в ответ Дерек. – Задницу отожрал.  
Про «отожрал», конечно, было полное вранье, но Майкл спорить не стал – видно, чувствовал себя виноватым. Даже руку подал, чтобы помочь подняться, и Дерек, если честно, сначала думал проигнорировать, но потом решил, что это тупо. С Молли пока ни черта не ясно, а этот все-таки друг, хоть и долбоеб.  
– Расходимся, мальчики и девочки, расходимся, – вещал Майкл, приставив ладони рупором ко рту, – успокаиваемся, приводим себя в порядок, надеваем свое самое нарядное табло и дуем в столовую.  
Пока зеваки неохотно расходились (не забывая, конечно, комментировать, чтоб им), Дерек отряхнул форму, по привычке проверил жетон на шее (а то бывало всякое, один раз они с Рэнди и тем же Майклом полчаса ползали на карачках возле казармы, когда Рэнди посеял свой) и украдкой глянул в сторону скамейки.  
Сидит, конечно, куда она денется.  
Никогда Дерек не думал, что так влетит. На базе были разные девчонки, много клевых, и с некоторыми из них у него было всякое – может, он тут не самый офигеть какой Рэмбо, но тоже чего-то стоит. И вообще, не только за навыки рукопашки можно любить человека, так-то, Майкл. Короче, не то чтобы Дерек был совсем уж обделен женским теплом.  
Но Молли Ругер вынесла ему мозги с одного выстрела, даже, можно сказать, не стреляя. И дело было не в потрясной фигуре, прямо как на картинке в журнале – хотя, конечно, кто откажется? – а в чем-то таком, необъяснимом. Когда у девушки такой охрененный бюст, а ты все равно смотришь ей в глаза – наверное, это о чем-то говорит.  
Глаза у нее были серые с карими точками вокруг зрачка. Дерек вообще не представлял, что так бывает.  
Молли вроде как смотрела в их сторону, а вроде и нет – взгляд у нее был отсутствующий и потерянный. Ее перевели к ним неделю назад – кажется, из Вествуда, по крайней мере, Рита что-то такое говорила. Мало ли, что там было в Вествуде. Может, ей вообще сейчас ни до чего, а он тут как кобель, блин.  
– Слушай, мужик, правда, прости. – Майкл хлопнул его по плечу. – Я что-то не сообразил. Щас соображаю, но поздновато. Мечтаю искупить вину! Давай я побуду твоим... как это называется? Адвокатом? Представителем?  
– Иди нафиг.  
– О! Агентом! Расскажу, какой ты прекрасный, талантливый, непобедимый, и что каждый раз в душевой я поражаюсь и восхищаюсь размером твоего…  
– Нафиг иди, я сказал, дятел! – заржал Дерек, и добавил тоном ниже: – И завязывай пялиться на мое хозяйство. Я польщен, но тебе не светит.  
– Я раздавлен и деморализован, но наша дружба мне дороже. Так что, я пошел? Рекламная кампания без упоминания причиндалов, только послужной список и…  
– Не надо, – перебил Дерек. – Я сам.  
Что он телится, в самом деле? Как пацан какой-то, а не взрослый 20-летний мужик.  
Он решительно направился прямо к скамейке, и вот теперь Молли точно на него смотрела. Гадала, наверное, какая будет первая фраза, что-то вроде: «Я увидел, что ты сидишь тут одна, скучаешь»… бля, только не это, соберись, не будь дебилом, просто подойди и скажи: «Привет, меня зовут Дерек, а ты, кажется, Молли, да?»… а потом что? Сразу «ты мне нравишься?» Ох нет, соображай, идиот, соображай!  
В итоге он забыл даже представиться и, подойдя, сказал только: «Привет».  
– Привет, – отозвалась Молли и даже слегка улыбнулась. Наверное, из вежливости.  
– Вествуд, да?  
– Что?.. А, ну да. Вествуд.  
– И как там? – спросил он, присаживаясь рядом с ней – не слишком близко, но достаточно для того, чтобы вспотели ладони.  
– Да в общем так же. – Она пожала плечами. – База чуть поменьше, полторы сотни солдат. Небольшой лесок прямо на территории. Холоднее, чем тут, но не сильно. Получше кормят.  
– Эй, ты нашего Равела не обижай, он готовит, как боженька, – сказал Дерек и тут же мысленно взвыл. Молодец, отличный подкат, так держать.  
Но Молли только снова пожала плечами. Вскинула руку, как будто хотела заправить за ухо прядь волос – наверное, недавно срезала, сейчас-то стрижка у нее была короткая, почти как у самого Дерека.  
– Нормально, – сказала она, рассеянно глядя куда-то в сторону. – Привыкну.  
Что-то было неуловимое в ее позе, в голосе, в том, как она держалась, что хотелось немедленно сгрести ее – такую сильную, сдержанную и прекрасную – в охапку и защитить от всего на свете. Идея была так себе: вчера на стрельбище Дерек видел, как она палила по мишеням, а еще до того – уложила двоих на маты в спортзале, не особо напрягаясь. Короче, вряд ли Молли нуждалась в его защите.  
И в любом случае, кажется, он все прое…  
Тут она повернулась и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.  
– Послушай… Дерек, верно? – Он молча кивнул. – Ты славный парень…  
– Но я не в тему, да?  
– Ты просто слишком напрягаешься, – мягко сказала она. – Я не кусаюсь.  
– Ты такая клевая, что от тебя едет крыша. Все, я это сказал.  
– Вот и отлично. – Она улыбнулась, и эта улыбка сделала ее одновременно и проще, и прекраснее. – Ты тоже ничего, особенно когда не ведешь себя как идиот.  
– Получилось очень тупо, да?  
– Не самый хитрый план. Я уже видела Майкла в спарринге и знаю, чего он стоит.  
– М-да. – Он взъерошил волосы пятерней, сощурился на солнце и тоже улыбнулся. – Но ты же в курсе, что он…  
– В курсе.  
– Ладно.  
Дерек оперся на скамейку двумя руками, вытянул вперед длинные ноги в берцах.  
– Слушай, – сказал он, – серьезно, как там? Я нигде больше не был, кроме Истхорна. Там у вас на западе кто? Дорки?  
– Мирдоки.  
– Ну, почти. И как они? Что за оружие, как часто нападают?  
– По-разному. Еще пару лет назад было попроще, как будто мы воевали чуть ли не с дикарями. Ни стратегии, ни тактики. Плюс, с техникой у них поначалу было не очень, ну или они не хотели ее нам показывать. Ждали, пока мы расслабимся, понимаешь?  
– Угу.  
– А потом началось. Маленькие отряды с парочкой снайперов, партизанские вылазки, отвлекающие маневры. Лазерные пушки, БТРы, БЧРы…  
– БЧРы? Не шутишь?  
– Не шучу. Видела одного сама. Штука впечатляющая.  
– Офигеть.  
– Сняли турелью с вышки.  
– Погоди, с вышки базы?  
– Ну да. Единственный раз, когда они подошли так близко. Не прорвались, конечно, мы срезали их шквальным огнем. Еле успели – нас подняли по тревоге, там от дальних казарм до вышек бежать минут пять.  
– Это было ночью?  
– Угу. Они, знаешь, как-то не спрашивали, когда нам удобнее.  
– Офигеть, – повторил Дерек. – Тут такое нечасто. Повенки вообще не сильно изобретательные. Пытаются прорваться через перевал, мы знаем все шесть точек, где можно пройти, засечь их – не проблема, у наших там радары, конечно, стоят. Обычно у них пара БТРов, отряд человек 15-20, две-три лазерные пушки, разбивают лагерь в предгорьях…  
– Всегда одно и то же? – удивилась она.  
– Ну, не то чтобы всегда. Однажды, помню, нас ночью подняли по тревоге – повенки заминировали дамбу тут ниже по течению. Я тогда прикрывал наших, пока они бомбу обезвреживали, а повенки херачили из зарослей на той стороне. В темноте, блин. Вот это, конечно, да. Адреналин. Но это было один раз, в основном они тупо ломятся через перевал. Не знаю, на что надеются, у нас численный перевес. Разве что горы они знают лучше, но мы в горы и не премся. Короче, рутина. Кроме тех случаев, когда что-то идет не так… Не то чтобы часто, – добавил он. – Так, бывает.  
Если честно, ему бы хватило одной Риты, которая полгода назад не успела вытащить Чарли из-под огня и потом месяц ни с кем не разговаривала и сама ходила как мертвая.  
– Понимаю, – мягко сказала Молли.  
И он почему-то сразу почувствовал, что да – она понимает. Но ни о чем спрашивать, конечно, не стал. Может быть, когда-нибудь потом расскажет сама. Если захочет.  
– Слушай, а книги у вас тут где можно найти? – спросила Молли уже по дороге в столовую. Она шагала рядом с Дереком – такие же пыльные ботинки, та же форма, почти одного с ним роста, – и это ощущалось как нечто правильное, давно привычное, как будто она всегда была здесь, и они каждый день вот так ходили вместе на обед.  
– Книги? Честно говоря, не в курсе. Журналы валяются в комнате отдыха, свежие привозят каждую неделю. Там же ребята режутся в консоль – тебе уже показали? Книги, наверное, тоже можно как-то достать, не знаю, никто не спрашивал.  
Она бросила на него короткий удивленный взгляд.  
– Ладно, не заморачивайся, разберусь.  
– Конечно, – сказал Дерек. Ему почему-то стало неловко, как будто то, что он не читает книг, делало его хуже в ее глазах.  
Возле дверей столовой они столкнулись с Ритой, Рэнди и Ларри. Тут же подоспели Майкл с Шоном. К чести дорогих друзей, никто не стал вести себя по-свински и скандировать нечто вроде «Дерек и Молли сидят на дереве» (тут Дерек припомнил, как сам вел себя в аналогичной ситуации с тем же Майклом, и запоздало устыдился).  
И все время, пока они стояли в длиннющей очереди с подносами («блин, копаетесь, как всегда, вечно самые последние жрем!» – «Рита, не нуди!»), пока искали, где сесть, пока уминали говядину с рисом и овощами («я ж говорил, Равел просто боженька!»), пока решали, чья очередь тащиться к автомату за кофе на всю компанию – Дерек чувствовал иррациональное, необъяснимое счастье, как будто у него все было, и все было хорошо, и ничто не могло это «хорошо» нарушить. Молли, кажется, влилась в компанию – конечно, все еще принюхиваются и присматриваются, ясно дело, она тут всего неделю, а они знают друг друга чуть ли не с пеленок. Но она клевая, и они все клевые, и что тут вообще может пойти не так.  
Почувствовав взгляд, она повернулась к нему – серые глаза под короткой челкой, длинные пальцы с неровно подстриженными ногтями обнимают кофейную чашку, едва намеченная улыбка в уголке рта...  
И в этот момент завыла сирена, улыбка умерла, так и не родившись, и все сразу стало плохо, плохо, необъяснимо ужасно, как будто хорошо никогда не было, и внутри у Дерека стало холодно и стыло. И надо было вскочить и бежать, но страшное, рыхлое предчувствие беды окутало его со всех сторон, он не мог пошевелиться, и сидел так, кажется, секунд десять, пока Майкл не ухватил его за шиворот и не вздернул на ноги.  
Плохо было, пока они с автоматами наперевес неслись к БТРу.  
Плохо было, пока тряслись по кочкам – бесконечно долго, как обычно, как сто раз до этого, – и сержант давал краткую сводку: небольшой отряд, человек 15, оружие, прикрытие, локация… а Дерек смотрел прямо перед собой, смотрел, как Молли сжимает автомат, как сосредоточено ее лицо, как она собрана и ничего не боится – и боялся за десятерых.  
Стало чуть полегче, когда они высыпались из БТРов, как горошины из стручков, и раскатились за валуны, в рациях зазвучало привычное «на месте», «на позиции», «есть визуальный контакт» – автомат в руках, гравий под ногами, горы вдалеке, между ними и горами – отряд повенков, – рутина, все как обычно, сколько раз уж проходили. Ну что ты как маленький, Дерек, соберись.  
И он собрался, куда было деваться, и даже снял двоих стрелков – одного во время перебежки, другого прямо на позиции, – почти успокоился, встроился в ритм…  
… И вдруг увидел, как Молли медленно, будто под водой, поднимается во весь рост, вскидывает ладонь козырьком ко лбу и смотрит вперед, прямо туда, где засел отряд, и на ее лице при этом такое потерянное, детское выражение. И когда автоматная очередь прошивает ее навылет, она оборачивается, смотрит на Дерека непонимающе, ее рот приоткрыт, как будто она хочет что-то сказать.  
Между ними – метра три открытого пространства, которое простреливается со всех сторон.  
Дерек преодолел его, кажется, за одну секунду. Уже подхватывая ее на руки и падая с ней на землю, понял, что орет и сам глохнет от своего крика.  
Он не слышал, как закончился бой. Не видел, кто снял снайпера, кто бросил гранату и подорвал всех оставшихся повенков к чертовой матери.  
Он не мог вспомнить, как дотащил Молли до БТРа; она была в сознании, смотрела на него широко открытыми глазами и молчала, а он, кажется, говорил без остановки – про то, как – конечно же – все будет хорошо, это вообще царапина, подумаешь (кровь, почему столько крови, Майкл, это ведь неправильно, так не должно быть), ничего страшного, Молли, слушай меня, слушай мой голос – доктор Бергер тебя без проблем заштопает, он и не таких вытаскивал, вообще не о чем волноваться, а потом, когда ты пойдешь на поправку, я возьму увольнительную, и мы отправимся в Ист-плейс – это лагерь прямо на территории базы, я тебе покажу, он за рекой, там домики, штук десять, возьмем, какой тебе понравится, и будем рыбу ловить, я договорюсь с Равелом и раздобуду стейк, устроим барбекю, будешь загорать – у вас там, небось, в Вествуде такого не было, только лес и комары, – и дня три нас вообще никто не будет трогать, знаешь, как там клево! – книги тебе раздобуду заранее, будешь вечерами читать, Молли, слышишь меня?  
Она и не думала отключаться, но он все равно говорил – слушай мой голос, смотри на меня, – и она все смотрела и смотрела, а он сжимал ее руку и говорил.  
В Истхорне их уже ждали – сержант успел сообщить по рации. Кажется, кто-то притащил носилки, кажется, Майкл хватал его за плечо и что-то говорил – Дерек не стал слушать. Оттолкнув всех, кто мешал пройти, он подхватил Молли на руки и понес в лазарет, не глядя, кто идет за ним.  
– На стол, – распорядился доктор Бергер. – Сюда, да, вот так. Хорошо. Все, дальше я сам.  
И, поглядев в совершенно безумные глаза Дерека, который не двигался с места, добавил мягче:  
– Да, вытащу, да, заштопаю. И не таких вытаскивали. А теперь кыш.

Они все, конечно, ждали его снаружи – Майкл, Рита, Ларри, Рэнди, – и лица у них у всех были такие… особенно у Риты…  
Дерек сказал: все нормально. Сказал: и не таких вытаскивали. Сказал: Майкл, не надо, не трогай меня, я сам.  
Потом он ушел, и никто его не останавливал. Он пошел на берег реки, сел на песок и смотрел на воду. Наверное, долго, но может и не очень, он не мог сообразить, сколько времени прошло.  
Потом на пляж высыпали ребята из десятого отряда. Они, судя по всему, ничего не знали, потому что не обратили на Дерека никакого внимания – скинули форму и с гиканьем ухнули в воду. А Дерек просто поднялся и ушел.  
Он еще какое-то время бродил по базе – ужин уже закончился, солнце потихоньку клонилось к закату, – и в конце концов обнаружил себя на старом платане у самого забора. Это место когда-то показал ему Рэнди, остальные не особо любили лазить по деревьям. Дерек влез повыше, устроился между ветвями. Крона над ним была неподвижна и безмолвна – день выдался безветренный, – сверчки только начинали несмело подавать голос, было сухо и жарко.  
Дерек отстраненно подумал, что сейчас, наверное, можно было бы и заплакать от страха и неизвестности, но вместо этого просто закрыл глаза и принялся ни о чем не думать.  
Возможно, он задремал, или просто отключился – но пришел в себя от звука мотора. Без особого интереса Дерек повернул голову вправо – туда, где за забором была стоянка. Многие офицеры квартировали в городе и приезжали на базу на личных авто.  
С водительского сиденья выбрался капитан Кэмпбелл; чуть поздновато для него, обычно в это время капитан уже уезжал, но кому какое дело. Капитан обошел машину, наклонился к окошку пассажирского сидения и что-то сказал, затем развернулся и зашагал к воротам базы. Вот и все событие, было бы о чем говорить. Дерек уже почти успел отвернуться, когда его внимание привлекло какое-то движение. Ну да, в машине же кто-то оставался.  
Из открытого окна пассажирского сидения высунулись две тонкие руки. Потарабанили по дверце, похлопали в ладоши. Дерек бездумно смотрел на них, как вдруг из окна свесились две длинные косички, а затем показалась скучающая детская мордашка.  
Девочка примостила подбородок в оконном проеме, вздохнула и снова принялась болтать руками. Дерека она не видела, просто не смотрела в его сторону.  
У многих офицеров были дети, и Дерек даже слышал краем уха, что у капитана Кэмпбелла есть дочка, но одно дело слышать, а другое – увидеть своими глазами. Последний раз он видел ребенка – не на фото, вживую, – когда сам был ребенком.  
Он замер в своем укрытии на дереве, не зная, что предпринять, на минуту забыв обо всем, даже о Молли.  
Маленький, уязвимый человек. Самое ценное, самое хрупкое, что есть за забором, самая суть мирной жизни, которую они все клялись защищать до последней капли крови. Вот она сидит в машине и вертит головой, потому что ей скучно, косички растрепались, кончик носа сгорел и облез от солнца. Обычный счастливый ребенок, не знающий ничего ни о повенках, ни о заминированной дамбе, ни о том, как паскудно воняет обгоревшая кожа, ни о том страшном моменте, когда двери БТРа вот-вот распахнутся и ты выкатишься горошиной под валуны, чтобы, если повезет, выжить самому и убить всех врагов – чтобы они никогда, никогда не добрались до девочки с косичками, до сотен тысяч таких девочек и мальчиков.  
Она не знает ничего о Молли, которую доктор Бергер обещал спасти, только Дерек почему-то никак не может заставить себя слезть с проклятого платана и дойти до лазарета, чтобы узнать, как она – но девочка и не должна об этом знать. В этом весь смысл.  
Маленькие девочки и мальчики в государстве, которое все окружающие страны так и мечтают попробовать на зуб, а потом сожрать, должны кататься на велосипеде, есть мороженое, смотреть мультики, гулять с собакой, любить родителей и жить так, как будто никакой войны нет и никогда не было.  
И если у них это получается – значит, такие, как он, делают свое дело хорошо. Значит, все это не зря – весь этот страх, и боль, и кровь, все дерьмо, которое существует только по эту сторону забора и никогда не должно коснуться тех, кто по другую его сторону.  
Поэтому никто из них, увязших в этой войне, никогда не выйдет за ворота, не погуляет по городу, не сходит в торговый центр или в кино – им нечего делать рядом с детьми.  
Скорее всего, Дерек и видит-то это маленькое чудо в первый и в последний раз.  
И ему вдруг до ужаса захотелось оставить след в жизни этого ребенка – просто чтобы она его увидела, чтобы знала, что он такой есть – живой, настоящий, незнакомый ей солдат.  
Дерек пошарил в кармане и вытащил желудь, про который успел совершенно забыть. Он подобрал его в роще возле Ист-плейса, когда был там в прошлый раз – просто так, без цели, бездумно сунул в карман. Это был обычный желудь, но для Дерека он вдруг превратился в символ, послание с одной стороны забора на другую, наполненное не словами, но чувствами.  
Ухватившись одной рукой за ветку, он выпрямился почти в полный рост и негромко свистнул.  
Девочка вскинулась, завертела головой, пригляделась и увидела его. Дерек запоздало подумал, что она может испугаться незнакомого человека на дереве, но ошибся: она радостно улыбнулась от уха до уха, продемонстрировав дырки на месте двух передних зубов, и замахала ему рукой.  
И в этот момент он почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым и безмятежным – почти как утром, только сейчас чувство было, пожалуй, сродни тому, что он когда-то очень давно ощущал в церкви. Как будто кто-то или что-то бесконечно доброе и сильное оберегает его и тех, кого он любит, во веки веков.  
– Эй, – сказал он беззвучно, одними губами, – это подарок. Талисман на удачу. Лови.  
С такого расстояния девочка его, конечно, не услышала, но жест поняла верно: как только Дерек размахнулся, она вытянула ладошки вперед, чтобы поймать то, что он ей бросит. Это абсолютно его потрясло: слепая вера в то, что она в безопасности, заставила его сердце сжаться.  
Но в этом и смысл, думал Дерек, глядя, как девочка, не сумевшая поймать желудь, открывает дверцу машины, осторожно сползает с сиденья на асфальт и приседает на корточки, чтобы его подобрать.  
В этом и есть смысл.  
Удостоверившись, что она отыскала подарок, он помахал ей на прощание, спустился на нижнюю ветку, повис на руках, спрыгнул на землю и направился в сторону лазарета.  
Впервые за долгое время он абсолютно ничего не боялся.

* * *

Джун поняла одно: она снова расстроила маму. В последнее время мама часто расстраивалась, как бы Джун ни старалась вести себя хорошо.  
При этом кричала мама почему-то на папочку, и это было совсем ужасно, потому что он точно не сделал ничего плохого.  
Но и сама Джун вроде бы ничего такого не делала, она только спросила – можно ли ей тоже быть солдатом, когда она вырастет? По дороге домой папочка рассказал, что среди них есть много девочек, и они все храбрые, сильные и настоящие воины. Джун тоже храбрая и сильная, и они с папочкой каждое утро делают зарядку. Что плохого в том, чтобы защищать свою страну от врагов? И папочку, и маму, чтобы с ними никогда ничего не случилось.  
Но папочка почему-то нахмурился, а мама очень сильно расстроилась, и разозлилась, и теперь кричала на папочку прямо при Джун, хотя обычно они ее прогоняли, когда ссорились.  
– Зачем ты ее туда повез, Фрэнк?! Что на тебя нашло?  
– Пожалуйста, Мэгги, перестань кричать. – Папочка, как всегда, был очень спокоен. – Она посидела в машине на стоянке, никуда не выходила, я обернулся минут за пятнадцать, мне нужно было переговорить с полковником и потом дать задание ребятам, чтобы они внесли…  
– Ты меня не слышишь! Зачем ты взял ее с собой? Почему не мог заехать за ней после? Миссис Реймонд могла бы подождать, я с ней договорилась, она понимает, что мы оба много работаем, и всегда готова войти в наше положение.  
– Я просто хотел провести больше времени с дочерью. Ты видишь в этом проблему? – спросил папочка, и Джун показалось, что теперь он тоже немного сердится.  
– Да! Я хочу, чтобы она была как можно дальше от этого. Чтобы ее это не касалось.  
– Учитывая мою работу, это будет затруднительно...  
– Я говорю именно об этом!  
– … И кроме того, через полгода она пойдет в школу, там им в любом случае расскажут и о программе «Парабеллум», и о том, как работает ВАСМ, и даже продемонстрируют – чтобы они все понимали, с чем солдаты имеют дело каждый день. Это часть нашей жизни, ты собираешься вечно скрывать ее от Джун?  
– Надо полагать, учителя не преподносят эту «часть нашей жизни» в таком романтичном ореоле, что шестилетний ребенок начинает мечтать о солдатской доле!  
Папочка вздохнул.  
– Джун, малыш, пойди поиграй у себя, – сказал он, и улыбнулся ей. – Или почитай «Ветер в ивах», помнишь, где мы остановились?  
Джун вздохнула и поплелась наверх, в свою комнату.  
Книжка отыскалась почему-то под кроватью, хотя Джун вроде бы оставляла ее под подушкой. Она попробовала читать, но без папочки было не так интересно – он так здорово читал за всех зверей по ролям! Джун усадила свою любимую куклу Салли на подушку, всучила ей открытую книгу и наказала читать внимательно – «потом все мне расскажешь», – а сама влезла на подоконник с ногами и стала смотреть в окно.  
На улице быстро темнело, по крыше магазина напротив начал потихоньку стучать дождь. Здесь вечерами было очень тихо, не то что в столице. Но Джун не жаловалась, ей даже нравилось, что здесь так мало людей и так много деревьев, птичек, простора. Когда у папочки был выходной, они часто ездили за город, гуляли, купались в речке. Папочка сказал, что эта же речка протекает и через базу – в той ее части, куда солдат отправляют как бы в «отпуск» (папочка сказал другое слово, но она не запомнила). У них там домики, рассказывал он, и можно отдохнуть с друзьями несколько дней, или если мальчик и девочка друг другу нравятся, то они могут отправиться вдвоем, и никто им не будет мешать.  
Мама почти никогда не ездила вместе с ними – папочка говорил, что ей надо много работать. Мамин редактор хочет, чтобы она писала по одной статье в неделю, и она очень сильно устает. Джун никак не могла понять, почему, раз мама устала, она не может хоть разок съездить с ними – они же как раз отдыхают! – но с папочкой не спорила. Бабушка Линда, когда Джун гостила у нее в последний раз, сказала: «Ты уже взрослая девочка и должна внимательно все примечать – кто о тебе заботится, кто тебя больше любит. Твой папочка только и думает, что о тебе. Не забывай об этом, если вдруг придется выбирать». Джун не поняла тогда, что выбирать, но про папочку она и так все знала – что он самый-самый лучший и самый умный и всегда знает, как правильно. И, конечно, он очень любит и Джун, и маму, и раз он говорит, что маме нужен покой – значит, так и есть. Хотя, по-правде, мама выглядит не уставшей, а грустной. Папочка сказал, что когда-то очень давно, в детстве, мама жила в этом городе, и ей тут не очень нравилось, но из-за папочкиной работы им пришлось сюда вернуться.  
За окном совсем стемнело, Джун сползла с подоконника и включила лампу. Читать все еще не хотелось, играть – тоже, зато она вдруг очень захотела пить.  
Джун прошлепала босыми ногами вниз, на кухне влезла на табуретку, достала из мойки стакан и сунула его под кран. Мама говорила, что тут плохая вода и лучше покупать в бутылках, но папочка тогда сказал, что это ерунда, и ничего от нее не будет.  
Напившись, Джун решила поискать папочку – наверное, они с мамой уже поговорили и можно теперь попросить его почитать или поиграть с ней в конструктор. Но у дверей гостиной замешкалась, тихонько скользнула к лестнице и примостилась на нижней ступеньке. Она не то чтобы собиралась подслушивать, просто не хотела мешать. А как иначе узнать, когда папочка освободится, если не быть рядом?  
– Сколько раз мы это обсуждали? Ты хочешь опять начать с начала? Я понимаю, переезд сюда… дался нелегко. Я даже думал отказаться от назначения, ты знаешь.  
– Фрэнк…  
Они больше не ругались: папочка говорил тихо-тихо, и мама отвечала так же.  
– Но это моя работа. Это то, что я делаю. Ты знала об этом, когда за меня выходила. И я люблю свою работу, вот такой вот я человек. Иначе вряд ли я мог бы делать ее хорошо.  
– Послушай… Ну мы ведь не о машинах сейчас с тобой говорим. Не о... BigDog, я не знаю. Это ведь люди, Фрэнк. Такие же, как ты или я. Как Джун.  
– Мэг, ты все время их жалеешь, тебе кажется, что у них там только мрак и смерть вокруг…  
– А разве не так? Они всю жизнь на войне.  
– Ничего подобного. Они живут в комфортных условиях – очень комфортных, можешь мне поверить, когда я начинал служить в армии, у нас казармы были и близко не такие, – их кормят на убой…  
– Отличная оговорочка.  
– Ох, ну не цепляйся к словам. Их прекрасно кормят, вкусно и разнообразно, у них куча свободного времени, пляж на территории, кино, игры, тренажерный зал. Что касается рисков…  
– Убоя.  
– Окей, пожалуйста – что касается «убоя», это происходит крайне редко, практически никогда, и знаешь, почему? Потому что симуляция не может тебя ранить и тем более убить.  
– Я читала другое.  
– Потому что ты специально выискиваешь самую желтую прессу, прости меня, пожалуйста. Летальные случаи крайне редки – если так прикинуть, у нас их в разы меньше, чем по эту сторону забора.  
– Интересно было бы посмотреть на статистику самоубийств.  
– Ты бы удивилась, милая. Ни одного случая за все шестнадцать лет.  
– Ни одного, о котором тебе было бы известно. Капитан.  
– Им незачем себя убивать, пойми. Солдаты всегда при деле, они считают себя нужными и полезными – и, кстати, они правы. Далеко не все по эту сторону забора могут похвастаться тем, что у них есть цель и предназначение.  
– Ты серьезно сейчас?  
– Абсолютно. Они живут полноценной жизнью – дружат, любят друг друга, – и, кстати говоря, никто не травит геев, представляешь? Люби кого хочешь, это в порядке вещей.  
– Потрясающая свобода.  
– Представь себе, да.  
– Только семью все равно не создашь. И ребенка не родишь, когда и ты, и все остальные вокруг стерильны.  
– Ну серьезно, Мэгги.  
– Я понимаю, конечно – какие дети на войне.  
– Благодаря их «войне», – произнес папочка, и Джун, которая почти задремала на лестнице, убаюканная ровными голосами, вскинула голову, потому что теперь его голос звучал как-то не так, как будто папочка очень сильно злился, но старался не кричать, – благодаря их службе наши дети уже очень много лет не видели истребителей в небе над головой – и, дай бог, никогда не увидят. Потому что у нас самая подготовленная, самая профессиональная армия в мире, потому что солдаты этой армии уверены, что защищают нас от самого настоящего врага. Они не могут сдаться, не могут расслабиться и опустить руки. Поэтому никто и никогда нас больше не завоюет.  
– «Наши дети».  
– Что?..  
– Ты сказал: _«наши дети»_.  
– Ох. Прости.  
Папочка замолчал, мама ничего ему не ответила, и в доме стало тихо-тихо. Джун затаила дыхание, чтобы ничем себя не выдать.  
– Мэг… Не злись, пожалуйста, ты знаешь, я не хотел. Но, послушай... тебе было сколько? шестнадцать?  
– Пятнадцать. Если ты сейчас скажешь «тем более», я тебя ударю.  
– Я просто хотел сказать… не пора ли себя простить? Хотя бы попытаться.  
Сначала было тихо, и Джун, которая уже хотела улизнуть, потому что ей почему-то стало очень неуютно, замерла на месте. Потом мама как будто бы рассмеялась, но очень странно, от этого негромкого смеха все в доме застыло и съежилось.  
– Знаешь, – сказала мама, – мне кажется, я бы даже сейчас узнала его, если бы увидела. У него было очень приметное родимое пятно – вот здесь, у основания шеи, – как будто сердечко. Вряд ли оно куда-то делось.  
– Мэг…  
– Иногда я думаю о том, чтобы взломать твой компьютер и прошерстить всю папку с личными делами – ты думаешь, что у тебя очень сложный пароль, ты ведь у нас компьютерный гений, но знаешь, у меня есть свои способы.  
– Я никогда не думал, что дома мне нужно держать оборону.  
– Не волнуйся, Фрэнк. – Скрипнули пружины – мама встала с дивана, и Джун на всякий случай юркнула под лестницу. – Я не стану его искать. Ты, наверное, не поверишь, но дело не в нем. Не в нем одном, по крайней мере.  
– Дело в том, что твой муж – аморальный тип, или хуже того – тщеславный идиот, которого интересует только работа и – ах, да – защита страны, в которой живет его семья.  
– Ты не хуже и не лучше других. Не хуже меня, если на то пошло, потому что я так и не написала ту статью. Я думала, что оберегаю Джун – чтобы все это ее не коснулось, знаешь, – но по-правде, я просто испугалась.  
– Сомневаюсь, что тебе или Джун что-то серьезно угрожало. Меня бы, скорее всего, уволили, но тебя бы это, наверное, даже порадовало.  
– Я испугалась, что это ничего не изменит, Фрэнк. Что все будет бесполезно. Можно хоть на каждом углу кричать о том, как вы калечите живых детей и ломаете их судьбы, но кого этим удивишь, если все и так в курсе. И всех это устраивает.  
– Если ты хочешь, чтобы одна статья разрушила до основания стабильный, удобный всем порядок вещей, который к тому же показал свою эффективность – у меня для тебя плохие новости, милая. Тут нужно упорство, воля, готовность падать и снова вставать, идти вперед и не бояться по дороге сожрать тонну дерьма, потому что это то, что обычно происходит. И если это то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь – что ж, кто я такой, чтобы тебя останавливать. Только ты не будешь этого делать, потому что тебе хочется просто выйти на сцену в блеске софитов и воссиять в своем праведном гневе, и чтобы все внимали тебе, как пророку.  
Папочка говорил все так же тихо, но Джун все равно казалось, что он кричит. И потом, когда мама вдруг заплакала, Джун почему-то тоже разревелась. Она старалась плакать тихо-тихо, но папочка все равно услышал, отыскал ее под лестницей, поднял на руки и отнес наверх, в ее комнату, и обнимал ее, и баюкал, пока она не уснула. 

* * *

Год назад, когда он рассказал Сэму о назначении, тот сказал: «Пол, запомни одно: не привязывайся к ним».  
Они сидели в местном пабе, не собирались напиваться, но как-то получилось, и вот Сэм, проникновенно глядя ему в глаза поверх очередной кружки пива, говорил:  
– Я тебя знаю, Пол, ты у нас ромашка, что бы ты там из себя не строил, это ты армейским мог голову задурить, они и рады поверить – ты им подходишь, терапевт и психолог в одном флаконе, они такое любят, самое то для военной базы – не нужно нанимать двоих. У тебя отличный опыт, они мне звонили – не сомневайся, – я подтвердил, но не стал, знаешь, рассказывать, как ты на втором курсе рыдал над раздавленным котенком.  
Он сказал Сэму, чтобы тот отвалил, и что он отлично справится, и что солдаты – не котята, чтобы к ним «не привязываться», что за бред, в самом деле, он собирается относиться к ним, как к любым другим пациентам.  
– Ты ни хрена пока не понимаешь, но поймешь, – сказал тогда Сэм. – Будешь видеть их каждый день, вся их жизнь будет у тебя на ладони и все они будут твоей ответственностью. А потом одного из них раздавит.  
Пол сказал, что он сгущает краски, Сэм против обыкновения не стал упорствовать и легко сменил тему. Они еще выпили, и Сэм спросил, как к этому всему относится Эмили, а Пол сказал, что имел ее в виду, хотя на самом деле, конечно, главной причиной, по которой он принял предложение военных, было то, что они хорошо платили, а значит, он снова становился благонадежным, снова мог платить алименты, а Эмили ясно дала понять, что с Гарри он сможет видеться только при выполнении этого условия.  
Полковник Сайлос во время ознакомительной экскурсии по базе Истхорн сказал:  
– Не говорите солдатам, что вы в разводе, доктор Бергер. Так будет удобнее.  
И, наткнувшись на непонимающий взгляд, пояснил снисходительно:  
– Они воюют за то, чтобы другие могли жить долго и счастливо, плодиться и размножаться, так сказать. Для них за забором – беззаботная страна пони и единорогов, волшебный край, который любой ценой нужно защищать от врагов. Его населяют такие, как вы, не способные держать в руках оружие, беззащитные, уязвимые. Вас нужно оберегать, чтобы вы могли жить обычной, счастливой жизнью. Счастливой, вам ясно? Не стоит их разочаровывать.  
Пол тогда подумал – откуда бы чертовому полковнику знать, что там у солдат в головах. Но на всякий случай, конечно, согласился.  
Через месяц он был вынужден признать, что полковник оказался прав.  
Каждый второй солдат, независимо от пола, во время регулярных визитов в медкабинет интересовался – как его жена, как сын? Собираются ли они куда-то на выходные? Умеет ли Гарри рыбачить? А сам доктор Бергер? Кого они все-таки решили завести – собаку или кота? Посадил ли доктор Бергер сливу на заднем дворе, как собирался?  
– Это просто сериал «За забором», доктор, привыкайте. Теперь вы его персонаж, – сказал майор Фиртон во время одного из совместных перекуров в «лаундже», как его называли офицеры; курить в присутствии солдат было строжайше запрещено, для этого имелась специальная закрытая зона для старшего командного состава и персонала. – Главное – не болтайте лишнего.  
Поначалу Фиртон, которого полковник приставил к нему, чтобы помочь освоиться, вызывал у Пола раздражение: внешне сдержанный и обходительный, майор чем-то выдавал в себе человека, способного оставить раздавленного котенка на обочине. Пол предпочитал держаться от таких подальше. Однако с течением времени углы между ними сгладились и Полу пришлось признать, что, учитывая обстоятельства и армейский стаж, майор еще неплохо сохранил в себе человеческое.  
– Знаете, док, – сказал он как-то, – все происходящее на базе – на любой, не только в Истхорне – пропитано цинизмом и драматизмом. Можно, конечно, концентрироваться на драматизме, но это не кажется мне выигрышной стратегией.  
В итоге они сработались. Кроме всего прочего, майор проявил безграничное терпение, вводя Пола в курс дела и отвечая на бесконечные вопросы, которые, вероятно, казались ему идиотскими.  
– Ничего сложного, доктор, разберетесь. Здесь, на востоке, мы воюем с повенками. Мирдоки на западе, на юге ломмы – но этих можете не запоминать, вы гражданский, с вас спроса нет.  
– А на севере?  
– На севере горы, военные действия не моделируются. Пробовали, но оказалось очень затратно: ни грузовик, ни БТР не пройдет, остаются только вертушки, а топливо дорогое.  
– Ладно, но на юге море, как там?  
– Как раз на море смоделировать бой несложно. Они там лупят ракетами с побережья и с парочки линкоров, топят корабли с ломмами. Плюс, там же тренируются все ПВО-шники, по тому же принципу: техника на берегу, никто никуда не дергается. Вражеские самолеты «падают» прямо в море, очень удобно.  
– Откуда такие идиотские названия? Повенки, ломмы…  
– … гуки, гринго, янки, оззи… Они все идиотские, док, если так посмотреть.  
– С теми все ясно, но кто придумал эти?  
– Официально – специальный комитет в столице, который заведует программой, но я слышал байку, что у одного из генералов любимая внучка – девочка с фантазией, обожает выдумывать новые страны и народы…  
– Не может быть!  
– Байка, я же говорю. Хотя… кто откажет генералу?  
– Но в них же нет смысла, это просто слова. Неужели никто не задает вопросов?  
– Насколько мне известно, лингвистическую базу под них в итоге подвели – ребята в столице не зря едят свой хлеб. Что касается вопросов – это армия, привыкайте. Врага зовут так, как сказал сержант. А сержанту сказал офицер.  
– Не понимаю, хоть убейте. Сколько у нас тут? Две сотни солдат? И до сих пор ни один…  
– Послушайте, доктор, – мягко перебил его майор, – вам эти несоответствия и натяжки кажутся очевидными, потому что вы смотрите на все, так сказать, снаружи. Вы воспитывались, надо полагать, в обычной семье среднего класса – хорошая школа, затем университет, неограниченный доступ к информации. Вам сколько, около сорока?  
– Тридцать семь.  
– Значит, войны вы, как и я, уже не застали. Ваши родители, скорее всего, тоже имели о ней смутное представление – вы же, кажется, из этих мест? Тут было тихо.  
– Не вижу, как это связано.  
– Очень просто, док. Эти мальчишки и девчонки, в отличие от нас с вами, поголовно из приютов. Их учили по программе, специально разработанной не министерством образования, а нашими ребятами в столице. С ними с раннего детства работают очень толковые и внимательные воспитатели-психологи. Они знают то, что мы положили им в головы, и ничего больше. С их точки зрения война никогда не прекращалась – вокруг нас враги, возможно, не очень умные и изобретательные, но очень, очень упорные. Им недоступен Интернет, любая информация, вообще любой контент фильтруется – журналы, фильмы, компьютерные игры, все, что попадает к нам из-за забора. Знаете, почему в Истхорне нельзя поиграть в SuperWatch?  
– Только не говорите, что дело в излишней жестокости.  
– Нет, док. Дело в том, что один из персонажей курит сигары. А курение, как вам известно, недопустимо. Первая в истории человечества армия, не подверженная пьянству и никотиновой зависимости. Как вам?  
– Как доктор я должен быть в восторге, но, по-правде говоря, я в ужасе, – признался Пол.  
– Цинизм и драматизм, док, я говорил, – усмехнулся Фиртон. – Вас, как и всех новичков, тянет в драму, но дайте себе время.  
Времени, меж тем, не хватало ни на что. Пол предполагал, что двести физически здоровых и крепких парней и девушек вряд ли будут нуждаться в каждодневной медицинской помощи – и оказался прав. Но он совершенно не рассчитывал на такое интенсивное психологическое вовлечение. В некотором смысле солдаты Истхорна были не то чтобы беспомощны, но болезненно зависимы от «старших» – и в особенности, как он выяснил, от него. Вероятно, по устоявшейся за годы приютского воспитания привычке они, сознательно или подсознательно, искали себе наставников и конфидентов. И если на роль наставников скорее подходили старшие офицеры, то роль конфидента выпала на его долю.  
Пол не жаловался. Он просто оказался не готов.  
К нему шли со всем: с реальными и мнимыми болезнями (как ни странно, ипохондриков на базе хватало), с проблемами психологическими и теологическими, с вопросами бытовыми и экзистенциальными. Ему поверяли сердечные тайны и сокровенные секреты.  
Он не мог их прогнать. Просто не мог. С самого первого дня, с самого первого раза, когда один из них пришел к нему в медкабинет, заглянул небесно-голубыми глазами прямо в душу и начал говорить, Пол осознал, что попал и пропал.  
Сэм оказался прав. Это были его чертовы котята.  
Он осматривал их, брал анализы, выдавал лекарства, накладывал повязки и шины, если кто-нибудь из них умудрялся травмироваться на тренировке или на задании – и слушал, слушал, слушал.  
Через месяц он знал их всех по именам.  
Через три он знал их, как облупленных.  
Через полгода он стоял напротив майора Фиртона в самом дальнем уголке «лаунджа» и не мог найти ни одного слова, которое стоило произнести в ответ на фразу «Чарли Беннет погиб во время сегодняшней миссии».  
Чарли Беннету было 19, он был физически здоров и влюблен в Риту Мерфи. Чарли Беннет не мог умереть, потому что на самом деле не было никакой войны и никто в него не стрелял.  
Фиртон нехотя, глядя в сторону объяснил, что вышла накладка, дурацкая случайность – изначально планировали ранение в плечо (самое ходовое: много крови, удобно моделировать, малая травматичность), но программеры выдали мальчику на ВАСМ слишком сильный болевой импульс, он дернулся, потерял равновесие, упал и, судя по всему, напоролся виском на острый угол камня. Тут же пришлось давать всем остальным поверху «наброс» со шквальным огнем со стороны противника – потому что Мерфи, увидев, как Беннет упал, бросилась его вытаскивать. Ее удержали. Пока отряд отстреливался от повенков и пытался утихомирить Мерфи, программеры скорректировали Беннету ранение – недолго думая, «прострелили» голову в районе виска.  
– Нам повезло, что Кэмпбелл был на месте, – сказал Фиртон. – Он быстро соображает и чисто работает.  
Это «повезло» прошило Пола насквозь, как будто это он, пошатнувшись, ударился виском об острый камень, как будто с глаз у него внезапно сорвали повязку и он впервые за эти полгода ясно увидел все вокруг – ярко-зеленую листву платанов, посаженных по периметру базы, матово-голубую крышу офицерского корпуса, кирпично-оранжевую пыль у них под ногами, – все то, что раньше казалось лишь незначительной частью огромного мира, внезапно стало целым миром, из которого для таких, как Чарли Беннет, Рита Мерфи и двух сотен других не было никакого выхода.  
Кажется, Фиртон спросил, согласится ли доктор сказать речь на похоронах, и, наверное, у Пола в этот момент случилось что-то с лицом, потому что майор впервые за время их знакомства посмотрел на него чуть ли не с испугом – но тут Пол вспомнил, что на похоронах будет Рита, и вокруг нее будет толпа таких же испуганных осиротевших детей, как она сама, и несколько офицеров, которым сегодня «повезло» красиво разыграть не очень красивую партию, и ответил, что да, разумеется, он скажет пару слов о погибшем.  
Весь следующий месяц он наблюдал за Ритой, осторожно справлялся о ее самочувствии у друзей и просил их не оставлять ее одну. Учитывая католическое воспитание всех солдат, руководство базы считало эксцессы маловероятными. Пол мог бы сказать им, что ничто так не подрывает веру, как гибель любимого человека, когда тебе 19, но предпочел делать свое дело молча.  
Это были его котята. И он намеревался сделать для них все, что в его силах.  
Он научил их дыхательным упражнениям, чтобы они умели взять себя в руки и собраться во время боя.  
Он объяснил девушкам, что во время менструации они, во-первых, идут к нему за таблетками, а во-вторых, имеют право игнорировать любые задания, кроме боевой тревоги при нападении непосредственно на базу (по этому поводу ему пришлось вступить в краткую, но бурную полемику с полковником Сайлосом, из которой он вышел победителем).  
Он экстренно вызвал на базу хирурга, и вместе они заштопали Джерри Бойда, когда тот без всякого модулятора, по собственной дури попал под БТР. Джерри, если бы он лишился ног, собирались «списать», и Полу не понравился тот смысл, который он уловил за этим словом в непроницаемых глазах полковника Сайлоса.  
Он приволок на базу кота, чтобы солдаты с ним возились, а потом, ведомый наитием, потребовал у программеров создать его виртуальную копию и установить лаунчер в свои смарт-часы. Капитан Кэмпбелл, отношения с которым к тому моменту напоминали сдержанную холодную войну, возмутился и заявил, что человек без должной квалификации не будет лезть в сферу его отдела и заниматься самодеятельностью. Тогда Пол привел к нему Фиртона, и майор внятно объяснил капитану, что виртуальный кот никоим образом не влияет на системные комплексные «набросы» всему личному составу, не конфликтует с общим программным кодом, а также что указанный кот нужен доктору для базовой диагностики ВАСМов, и ему, майору, не очевидно, почему капитан саботирует работу коллеги.  
Против старшего офицера Кэмпбелл предсказуемо не попер, но поручил задание своему самому молодому подчиненному, лейтенанту Сандерсу («я не обязан тратить время ценных сотрудников на ваши капризы, доктор»). Однако лейтенант Сандерс внезапно проникся задачей и проявил настоящее рвение и креативный подход: виртуальный кот Мариус не только выглядел, как оригинал, но еще и копировал его повадки, а также имел встроенную функцию – стремительно удаляться в неизвестном направлении, когда настоящий Мариус оказывался в радиусе меньше десяти метров; для этого на живого кота пришлось повесить ошейник с маячком.  
В течение ближайшего месяца iMarius, как ласково называл его Сандерс, помог выявить мелкие сбои в работе двух модуляторов: у одного из солдат обнаружились неполадки в аудио-блоке (он поинтересовался у Пола, почему Мариус орет беззвучно), у второго картинка на секунду задвоилась. Перенастройку ВАСМов в обоих случаях провели во сне, что предотвратило потенциальные проблемы на поле боя – которые отделу Кэмпбелла пришлось бы в этом случае решать на лету.  
Вероятно, где-то на этой точке капитан окончательно возненавидел доктора, но того это нисколько не опечалило.  
В целом, на исходе первого года в Истхорне Пол решил, что происходящее вокруг по крайней мере терпимо. После трагедии с Чарли внезапных смертей больше не случалось, всех раненых удавалось реабилитировать и оставить «в строю», психическое состояние солдат было удовлетворительным.  
А потом в один прекрасный день на базу привезли Молли Ругер, и, впервые глянув на нее, Пол каким-то шестым чувством понял: с ней будут проблемы.  
– База Вествуд полностью расформирована, как я слышал, – сказал Фиртон, когда Пол пришел к нему с расспросами. – Подробности мне неизвестны, но могу предположить, что они допрыгались. Тамошнее руководство слишком многое позволяло и солдатам, и персоналу, в армии это всегда плохо кончается.  
На закономерный вопрос, почему после закрытия целой базы к ним был направлен всего один солдат, Фиртон пожал плечами и предположил, что остальных перевели на другие локации. Этот ответ не показался убедительным ни Полу, ни даже майору, но дальнейшее обсуждение в любом случае было бессмысленным.  
Пол попытался осторожно расспросить саму Молли, когда она пришла к нему на осмотр, но предсказуемо обнаружил, что ее доверие ему еще только предстоит заслужить. Молли Ругер отличалась от большинства солдат Истхорна: более осторожная, более закрытая, она в свои 22 казалась взрослее, чем самые старшие солдаты на базе. И, безусловно, умнее. То, как она строила фразы и подбирала аргументы, выдавало человека, который много и с удовольствием читает. Вопросы, которые она задавала мимоходом, заставляли Пола собраться и хорошо подумать над ответами, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего и не дать ей слишком много пищи для ума. Молли была вещью в себе, и оставалось только догадываться, чего от нее следует ожидать.  
Еще у нее были потрясающие серые глаза, в глубине которых Полу чудилось что-то болезненное и невысказанное... но ему в последнее время вечно что-то такое чудилось. Надо было, наверное, взять наконец-то заслуженный отпуск и проведать Гарри, раз уж Эмили сменила гнев на милость и даже сама предложила ему приехать на выходные.  
Пол решил, что обязательно съездит. Через месяц, когда Молли Ругер пообвыкнет, у Лиама Пирсона заживет перелом, а у Майкла Хейза уйдут последние признаки депрессии.  
На всякий случай, просто для собственного успокоения, он зашел к программерам и попросил убрать Молли из ротации на ближайшие пару недель. Сказал, что хочет провести все необходимые тесты, удостовериться, что она акклиматизировалась и находится в хорошей физической форме. Сказал, что в идеале он бы предпочел месяц, но двух-трех недель должно хватить.  
Не то чтобы Пол специально выбирал момент, однако тот факт, что капитан Кэмпбелл как раз был не на смене, показался ему хорошим знаком: лейтенант Паттерсон воспринимал просьбы доктора куда более благосклонно.  
Вероятно, Полу следовало наступить на горло собственной гордости и идти договариваться с Кэмпбеллом напрямую, даже уговаривать его, если бы потребовалось. Возможно, лейтенант Паттерсон недооценил важность его просьбы, или просто решил не спорить с начальством. Не исключено также, что Кэмпбелл наконец-то нашел простой способ отыграться за iMarius-a.  
Иными словами, можно было бы догадаться, чем все закончится, и винить в этой ситуации стоило в первую очередь самого себя.  
Искреннее и глубокое чувство вины не помешало Полу дойти до офицерского корпуса, открыть дверь программерского зала пинком, отыскать взглядом Кэмпбелла, который чудом оказался на базе (он обычно уезжал домой рано), взять капитана за лацканы обеими руками, нежно впечатать в стену прямо на глазах потрясенных сотрудников и поинтересоваться, что именно он себе думает.  
Вся сцена, по словам очевидцев, заняла от силы минуты две. Пол, который никогда в жизни не то что не дрался – даже в спаррингах не участвовал, не очень понял, что на него нашло. Однако он четко отследил момент, когда, глядя в совершенно обалдевшие глаза капитана Кэмпбелла, со всей ясностью осознал, что мог бы его сейчас не только ударить, но даже убить.  
Через пятнадцать минут, в курилке, майор Фиртон, глядя на Пола с нескрываемым одобрением, поинтересовался:  
– И все-таки, с чего вы так завелись, док? Капитан, конечно, кхм... мог бы отнестись к вашей просьбе с большим вниманием – собственно, я рекомендую вам подать на него рапорт. Однако с Ругер, насколько я понял, все в порядке, она скоро пойдет на поправку. Откуда такая экспрессия?  
И в этот момент Пол для себя понял одно: он им ее не отдаст. Умную, сильную, храбрую Молли, которая цитирует Шекспира, даже не осознавая, и умеет задавать правильные вопросы. Молли, у которой нет никакого будущего, если он сейчас откроет рот и скажет Фиртону, которого считает почти другом, правду или хотя бы часть правды.  
И не суть важно, что на самом деле произошло на миссии. Может быть, мелкая месть Кэмпбелла не имела никакого значения, потому что, если верить словам сержанта Ньюмана, который был с группой, Молли Ругер просто «встала во весь рост под шквальным огнем и стояла там, сэр, пока ее не подстрелили».  
Молли Ругер не имела ни малейшего понятия, что ее ранили, не чувствовала боли. Она не видела iMarius-a, который сидел прямо на тумбочке возле ее кровати в лазарете и истошно мяукал – точно так же, как не видел и не слышал его сам Пол, пока не надевал AR-очки и наушник.  
Неизвестно, что стало причиной – небрежность при перенастройке модулятора, когда ее привезли в Истхорн, перенапряжение, сбой программы. Важно было лишь то, что ее ВАСМ не работает.  
Молли очень сообразительная девушка. Она быстро сложит два и два. Скорее всего, уже сложила.  
И как только они это поймут...  
Фиртон терпеливо ждал ответа, глядя на него с искренней доброжелательностью.  
– Знаете, майор, – сказал Пол, – я просто очень, очень не люблю самовлюбленных идиотов. 

* * *

«Меня зовут Молли Ругер, мне 22 года. Я никогда не думала, что буду вести дневник, мне казалось, этим могут заниматься только большие люди, ученые, политики, писатели, или впечатлительные домохозяйки из романов позапрошлого века, которые я брала почитать у доктора Харвелл. В Вествуде, на моей прошлой базе, читать любили многие, а тут вообще не читает никто – в основном листают глянцевые журналы, и то неохотно.  
Я не собиралась ничего писать, но мне не с кем поговорить, я не знаю, кому тут могу доверять. Мне страшно. Я солдат, я думала, что не боюсь ничего, меня с детства учили ничего не бояться – ни боли, ни ран, ни даже смерти. Но сейчас мне страшно, и я не знаю, что делать. Если бы рядом была доктор Харвелл или Нина...  
Почему я не могу сказать доктору Бергеру? Или Дереку. Как он за меня испугался сегодня! Я ведь ему никто, он меня знает всего неделю, но в машине он держал меня за руку, и у него были такие огромные глаза, как будто я умираю. И он все говорил, что они меня спасут, вот сейчас приедем на базу, и доктор Бергер меня подлатает… А я ничего не могла ему ответить, и мне впервые в жизни было страшно по-настоящему.  
Я не знаю, что со мной. Я схожу с ума? Разве так бывает?  
Почему я не могу поговорить с доктором Бергером? Чего я боюсь?  
Дерек положил меня на стол, доктор Бергер его выгнал и спросил у меня: «Ну как ты, Молли? Молодцом?», я кивнула, и тут же поняла, что не помню, куда меня ранили. «Просто царапина, ерунда для такого крутого бойца», – сказал он, склоняясь надо мной, и я вспомнила, что Дерек прижимал бинты к моему правому боку. Значит, рана была там. Доктор Бергер ее промыл, обработал и наложил повязку, и сказал, что через пару дней я не вспомню, где она была – но я и сейчас не помню! Я ее не вижу, ее там нет, там была только чистая кожа, но Дерек так трясся надо мной в машине и говорил Майклу вполголоса, что много крови – это ведь еще не значит, что рана серьезная, правда? Но там не было крови! Не было ни капли крови ни на бинтах, ни на моей майке.  
Доктор Бергер оставил меня в лазарете до утра, чтобы я отдохнула, оставил две таблетки обезбола на тумбочке, сказал принять, если не смогу уснуть. Я не могу уснуть, но боль тут ни при чем. Нет никакой боли.  
Дерек видел мою рану, Майкл ее видел, и доктор Бергер – почему ее не вижу я?!!!!! Я ее не вижу, не чувствую.  
Я нашла блокнот и ручку на полке в шкафу возле медкабинета.  
Кажется, это не похоже на дневник. Я не знаю, как писать дневник, не знаю, зачем вообще это делаю, для кого.  
Сегодня была рутинная миссия, такая же, как десятки до этого – в Вествуде. Я не понимаю, что произошло.  
Мы были на позициях, противник вел огонь из-за валунов в предгорьях – у них была отличная точка, так просто не подойдешь, но еще буквально метров на десять вперед продвинуться – и можно бросать гранату. И вдруг у меня зашумело в ушах, потом в один миг все стихло, я осторожно высунулась из-за валуна, огляделась – но там не было никого! Никого вообще! Ни одного солдата, ни одной лазерной пушки! Там ничего не было! Все они исчезли, испарились! Пустое пространство до самых гор. Я выпрямилась в полный рост, и тут Дерек в двух метрах от меня закричал, подскочил ко мне и подхватил меня на руки – а я от неожиданности не могла даже сопротивляться. Он потащил меня к грузовику, а за спиной наши отстреливались, и кричали, и потом, кажется, бой закончился – но почему я не видела, с кем они сражались?!  
Дерек сказал, что я ранена, но я не чувствовала боли. Я не видела повенков, не видела, кто в меня стрелял – но ведь сначала они там были, кажется, я даже видела издали пару БТРов. Но потом, когда я стояла там, приложив руку козырьком ко лбу, когда Дерек закричал и бросился ко мне – там не было никого! И было так тихо...  
Я размотала повязку сразу же, как доктор Бергер ушел. Не знаю, на что я надеялась.  
Раны нет. Я провожу рукой по ребрам и не чувствую ничего, кроме щекотки. Моя рука пахнет антисептиком. У меня под спиной подушка, одеяло сбилось неудобным комом возле моего правого бедра. В палате тепло, даже душно.  
Я ощущаю все, кроме раны.  
Может быть, на самом деле я истекаю кровью? Может, это все бред, галлюцинации, у меня болевой шок, или я схожу с ума?  
Я размотала повязку. Наверное, завтра доктор Бергер найдет меня на полу, без сознания?  
В это очень тяжело поверить, потому что пятнадцать минут назад я сделала сорок отжиманий. Мои бицепсы и пресс ноют от напряжения, я отлично это чувствую.  
Или я схожу с ума, или никакой раны нет.  
Я не могу перестать об этом думать.  
Об этом, и о Нине. Как она говорила? «Если очевидное объяснение не подходит, остается невероятное»? Не могу вспомнить.  
Если отбросить очевидное объяснение, в которое я никак не могу поверить, допустить, что со мной все в порядке, я не схожу с ума, не галлюцинирую, не брежу…  
Если представить на минуту, что то, что я вижу – реально.  
Я не ранена. В меня никто не стрелял. Потому что стрелять было некому.  
Там никого не было.  
 ~~Так же, как не было никого на плато Ракелл тем утром~~  
Этого не может быть.  
Ох, Нина, неужели ты пыталась сказать мне именно это. Я помню, как ты отбросила винтовку, выпрямилась в полный рост и раскинула руки – спиной к линии огня, лицом ко мне, помню, как пуля прошла навылет, пробила плечо, и кровь заливала твою куртку, но ты как будто этого не замечала. Ты так и не отключилась, даже когда все закончилось и мы тащили тебя в медкрыло, и я рыдала, как будто ты была уже мертва, а ты все время была в сознании, смотрела на меня абсолютно ясным взглядом, своими огромными черными прекрасными глазами, так не смотрят раненые, потерявшие много крови, и ты сказала...  
«Это как звук падающего дерева в лесу, Молли: вопрос лишь в том, согласна ли ты его слышать».  
Вот что ты сказала.  
А потом мне сказали, что ты умерла». 

* * *

Возможно, это было ошибкой, возможно, и даже скорее всего, ему не стоило звонить – но Пол не мог придумать ничего лучше. Если он не может доверять Сэму, кому тогда вообще можно доверять.  
– Ты спекся, – сказал Сэм. – Честно говоря, ты продержался даже дольше, чем я рассчитывал – целый год, Пол, подумать только. Я тебя недооценил.  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал Пол.  
В залитой лунным светом кухне было душно и очень тихо. Пол так и не сподобился обжить квартиру, он и бывал-то тут не чаще раза в неделю. На столе перед ним стояла едва початая бутылка виски: он выпил ровно столько, сколько нужно было, чтобы сконцентрироваться.  
– Ты, кажется, переоцениваешь мои возможности. – Сэм на том конце хмыкнул. – Sam ex machina.  
– Пожалуйста, – повторил Пол. – Что-то ведь можно сделать. Только в этот раз.  
– Пол, ну в самом деле.  
– Сэм, послушай...  
– Нет, это ты послушай, – перебил он, и Пол тут же заткнулся. – Включи голову и хоть на этот раз постарайся понять, что я тебе говорю. Твоя славная, умная и прекрасная девочка такая не одна – их там был полный Вествуд. Она еще не из самых умных – и знаешь, почему? Потому что самые умные оттуда не вышли.  
– Что произошло?  
– То, что и должно было – они все просрали. Слишком много свобод и слишком мало контроля – уверен, твой дорогой Фиртон тебе уже жаловался, у него всегда от Вествуда припекало. У них там был вагон литературы – специальной, художественной, какой угодно, – дополнительные занятия, тактика и стратегия. Плюс, набрали половину штата из гражданских. Помнишь Джину Харвелл? На курс старше нас? Стремная и упертая, как баран. Я не знаю, что она там творила, но солдаты вокруг нее табунами ходили, она их обучала медитации и еще хрен знает чему. И, судя по всему, снабжала любой информацией.  
– И ей это позволяли?  
– Поначалу да. Они растили элиту, чтобы командовать рядовыми вроде тех, которыми набит ваш Истхорн. Особые задания, умные противники, нестандартные миссии. Кончилось тем, что некоторые из них стали догадываться. Они были очень неглупые ребята, Пол, их такими старательно взращивали. Нина Престон, Джон Кертис, еще кто-то там, не помню, человек десять, что ли. Обменивались информацией, ставили эксперименты. Организовали ебаный тайный клуб. И в итоге научились то ли блокировать, то ли как-то игнорировать сигналы модулятора. Вот такие молодцы. Хочешь знать, что было потом?  
– Да, – сказал Пол, уже все понимая.  
– Они устроили настоящий, мать его, перформанс во время очередной миссии, наглядную демонстрацию для всех остальных, чтобы долго не объяснять. Встали всей толпой на линии огня – стреляйте в нас, нам пофигу.  
– Боже мой.  
– Это был провальный проект, Пол, говно на палочке, потому что умники в столице решили, что могут вырастить лояльных офицеров тем же способом, которым получают солдат. Только штука в том, что офицер должен принимать решения, гибко мыслить – короче, у него должна быть башка на плечах, а не этот ваш визуально-сакральный, как его там...  
– Визуально-аудиально-сенсорный модулятор.  
– Все время забываю это дерьмо.  
– И что...  
– Что было потом? Ты же умный, Пол, подумай сам. Проект закрыли, штат распустили, солдат – тех, кто ничего не понял, вроде твоей Молли Ругер – отправили по другим базам. Знаешь, сколько их было? Меньше дюжины.  
Пол промолчал. Что тут можно было сказать.  
– Слушай, – продолжил Сэм через минуту, и голос его звучал теперь гораздо мягче. – Я говорил тебе – «не привязывайся», помнишь? Я знал, что так будет. Тебе не стоило лезть в это дерьмо, я пытался тебя предупредить, но ты не слушал. Теперь тебе придется играть по правилам. Иначе даже я не смогу тебя вытащить. Ты один не сможешь ничего изменить, Пол. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.  
– Да, – сказал Пол ровным голосом. – Мне все ясно. 

* * *

Десять минут назад, когда Дерек, подтянувшись на руках, влез в окно лазарета, чтобы проведать Молли, он как-то не рассчитывал найти ее в позе лотоса на столе.  
– Это просто... Бред какой-то. Ты же была ранена! Я сам видел!  
– Тшш, – сказала Молли. – Сейчас. Ты поймешь. Закрой глаза.  
Когда он послушался, она взяла его ладонь и осторожно приложила к своей голой пояснице. В другой ситуации Дерек от такого стремительного развития событий мог бы совершенно обомлеть. Но сейчас он лишь вздрогнул, когда вместо стянутого хирургическими нитками шва его пальцы ощутили только гладкую, прохладную кожу. Не удержавшись, он открыл глаза, и у него тут же закружилась голова.  
Молли тихонько рассмеялась.  
– Я его вижу, – тупо сказал Дерек.  
– Но не чувствуешь?  
– Нет.  
– Значит, я права.  
– В чем права? Я не понимаю!  
– Я все тебе расскажу, обещаю. Про Вествуд, про Нину, про то, что она сделала... что они все сделали. Про то, что я поняла. Но у меня к тебе просьба. Очень важная. Пообещай.  
– Что за просьба?  
– Если со мной что-то случится, – произнесла Молли, глядя на него очень спокойным взглядом, – если меня... куда-то заберут, если тебе скажут, что я умерла...  
– Эй! Что за...  
– Послушай, Дерек, это важно. Если со мной что-то случится, ты должен рассказать остальным. Не всем сразу, постепенно. Вы должны быть очень осторожны. Окей?  
– Блин, Молли...  
– Пообещай.  
– Ладно, – сказал он. – Черт с тобой, Молли, ладно, я обещаю. 

* * *

На записи с камеры наблюдения в лазарете отлично видно, как Молли Ругер, тяжело раненная во время сегодняшней миссии, отжимается от пола, а через полчаса принимает обеспокоенного посетителя, которому, судя по всему, демонстрирует чудеса исцеления.  
Майор Фиртон сидит в комнате видеонаблюдения в полном одиночестве и барабанит пальцами по столу.

Мэгги Кэмпбелл сидит за ноутбуком, напряженно вглядываясь в заголовок, набранный вверху страницы.

Пол Бергер, не без труда отыскавший в сети социальный профиль Джины Харвелл, курит, выпуская кольца дыма в потолок.

Джун Кэмпбелл беспокойно ворочается во сне, сжимая в кулаке желудь. Ей снится рыжий веснушчатый парень, сидящий на дереве вместе с единорогом. Парень машет ей рукой и улыбается, а на шее у него нарисовано сердечко.

Фиртон смачно матерится себе под нос и удаляет запись.  
Мэгги медленно вздыхает, вскидывает руки над клавиатурой и начинает печатать.  
Пол подносит трубку к уху и произносит: «Простите, доктор Харвелл, я вас, наверное, разбудил».

Джун улыбается во сне, ее ладонь разжимается, и желудь катится по полу.


End file.
